Un peu, beaucoup de chocolat
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une romance RonMione écrite pour anacofleb. Publiée après piratage, la note d'avant fic a été modifiée depuis.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette histoire sont à JKR.

**Note:** Cette histoire a été initialement écrite pour anacofleb, qui est une personne très gentille et qui méritait donc bien son quota de romance Ron/Hermione. J'en suis assez satisfaite, dans le genre romance s'entend.

Je voulais la publier ici après l'avoir laissée en exclu sur le blog d'anacofleb un moment. C'est fait.

Par contre, une découverte très très déplaisante aujourd'hui m'inquiète un peu surla sécurité du site.

J'ai été piratée. Je sais, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Je l'ai fort mal pris mais maintenant ça va mieux et donc, non, je ne vais pas cesser de publier ici, oui, j'étais aigrie et furieuse.

Je vais republier au fur et à mesure les fics effacées par mon pirate rigolard.

Voilou, c'est dit, navrée pour ma mauvaise humeur et bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione reposa sa cuillère et regarda en soupirant l'homme grand et très roux qui revenait triomphalement de la cuisine avec une montagne de petits choux à la crème et une jatte de chocolat fondu.

Il avait enfilé un grotesque tablier « Kiss the cook » offert par la bande des Gryffondors mâles, avec un tas d'autres gadgets sans utilité, lors de la fête de son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Elle se surprenait chaque fois à le trouver très appétissant dans cette tenue malgré le ridicule du tableau qu'il faisait et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé la soirée enfermé dans la cuisine à lui mijoter un repas royal et que la chaleur dégagée par le four et la cheminée avait fini par le décider à enlever la chemise en coton qu'il portait sur son jeans délavé.

Hermione avait beau avoir Ronald Weasley sous les yeux depuis 10 ans presque sans interruptions, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle pouvait officiellement s'enorgueillir d'être la seule fille assez chanceuse pour lui avoir passé la corde au cou et la bague au doigt.

Et la vision d'un Ron torse nu, même à moitié caché par le bout de tissu drôlement noué derrière son dos, était le genre de spectacle qu'elle avait encore du mal à apprécier sans ressentir un long frisson d'excitation lui remonter l'échine.

Hannah Abbott, avec qui elle avait partagé un studio après Poudlard, avant de s'installer pour de bon avec Ron, lui avait confié un jour que de tous les Weasley, Ron était sans doute le plus bel animal.

Ce à quoi elle avait gloussé (_gloussé !)_, puis avait rougi pour enfin pousser une grognement qui signifiait « C'est vrai, mais ne songe même pas à poser un doigt sur lui, je connais des sorts qui feraient blanchir tes cheveux d'effroi. », ou plus laconiquement « Pas touche, il est à moi ! »

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait bien dû admettre que c'était l'entière vérité, même si Bill restait très séduisant malgré ses cicatrices, même si les jumeaux laissaient derrière leur sillage une ribambelle de sorcières éplorées mais comblées et que Charlie revenait à chaque fois plus ténébreux et irrésistible de Roumanie.

Et que Percy… et bien, même Percy avait son petit succès, grâce en partie à ce sérieux imperturbable qu'accentuait sa paire de lunettes d'écailles toujours plantée sur son nez et surtout au fait que les rumeurs voulant que : _homme_ _à_ _lunettes…_

Son Weasley à elle toute seule la dépassait toujours de plus d'une tête mais ses épaules et sa carrure toute entière s'étaient élargies au fil des années.

Mrs Weasley avait beau répéter que c'était dans ses gènes et qu'une bonne alimentation faisait vraiment des merveilles, Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de la transformation opérée entre l'adolescent dégingandé qu'il était à 15 ans et le spécimen superbe qu'elle avait à présent sous les yeux. Et la main, s'il passait à sa portée…

Mais cette fois, aussi incroyablement tentant soit-il, avec la taille de son jeans tombant bas sur ses hanches et son monceau de pâtisseries, il exagérait.

« Non mais vraiment, Ronald ! »

« Non mais vraiment quoi, Hermione ? » demanda le rouquin, se figeant dans sa pose, une main caressant distraitement la fine toison rousse qui s'échappait de son tablier.

« Tout ça ! » dit la jeune femme, désignant d'un geste très large quelque chose qui pouvait tout aussi bien être le plateau que son compagnon tenait de la main qui ne se promenait pas nonchalamment sur sa poitrine, que le reste de la pièce.

« Tout ça ? » répéta l'homme.

« Oui, tout ça ! » insista la brunette. « Tout ça, après le rôti délicieux, les soufflés succulents et le gratin divin. Tout ça ! Le chocolat, les choux, la crème fraîche ! »

Le jeune sorcier déposa calmement l'assiette de profiteroles sur la table, face à Hermione, s'assura que la jatte de chocolat fondu tenait toujours en équilibre au milieu des choux et vint s'accroupir lentement à côté de la jeune femme.

« Oui… _Tout ça_, le dessert donc… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible ? »

Elle se sentait toujours si faible quand il était si proche. Proche au point qu'elle aurait pu compter les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage si expressif et tranquillement viril.

« C'est… C-Ca va être excellent. Et j-je voudrai en manger… » bredouilla-t-elle en évitant de croiser ses yeux trop bleus.

Il éclata de ce rire franc qu'elle aimait tant en s'écriant « J'espère bien ! »

Mais il calma son entrain en constatant qu'Hermione faisait à présent sa toute petite mine de toute petite fille trop embarrassée qu'elle avait parfois quand ses certitudes s'ébranlaient.

« Ma Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna-t-il très gentiment, en remontant du bout des doigts son joli menton baissé.

« Oh, Ron, c'est juste que… oh, Merlin, c'est idiot, mais je me sens tellement énorme, et tu dois me trouver affreuse, et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout le temps dévorer tout un dragon ! » grommela-t-elle en torturant ses mains fines.

Le jeune homme fut tenté à nouveau de se mettre à, rire tant l'insécurité d'Hermione lui semblait absurde alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle que depuis ces derniers mois, mais il avait déjà essuyé trop de larmes de frustration sur ses joues pour avoir envie de prendre le risque d'en voir couler à nouveau.

Il remit derrière ses oreilles les mèches rebelles qui venaient lui battre les tempes et redescendit ensuite ses mains sur son ventre rond pour le caresser délicatement.

Elle en était à son sixième mois de grossesse, et même si elle n'avait pas pris énormément de poids, à cause en partie aux premières semaines où elle passait ses matinées soit lovée dans son lit ou agenouillée devant la cuvette des WC, elle avait quand même développé de nouvelles courbes que Ron trouvait plus qu'appétissantes.

Il aimait la dénivellation bombée de son ventre et les petites fossettes qui se creusaient de plus en plus au creux de ses fesses, il adorait ses seins devenus plus généreux et plus lourds et aurait eu envie constamment de prendre entre ses mains son visage plus plein et harmonieux pour le couvrir de baiser.

Hermione rayonnait, même quand il devait lui tenir ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle était occupée à rendre tout son petit-déjeuner, elle rayonnait d'une nouvelle beauté intérieure dont il était un tout petit peu la cause.

Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans ce qui ressemblait pour lui à l'époque la plus parfaite de sa vie.

Sa merveilleuse compagne, sa douce et raisonnable épouse, sa redoutable Hermione, jamais à court de réponses ou d'arguments, se retrouvait pour la première fois face à une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas et peinait à accepter.

Madame Granger en avait parlé avec lui quelques semaines auparavant quand ils étaient allés rendre visite aux parents d'Hermione.

Elle avait été une petite fille solitaire, très tôt plus intéressée par la conversation des adultes que par l'opportunité de se faire des amis de son âge. Elle était enfant unique et n'avait pas eu de cousins ou cousines à regarder grandir autour d'elle.

Dès le début, le monde d'Hermione avait été un monde de grands, dédié aux livres et au savoir, et ce n'est qu'en devenant Préfète à Poudlard qu'elle avait pu enfin découvrir à quoi ressemblait ce sentiment d'accompagnement et de protection envers les plus jeunes qui lui avait tant fait défaut dans son enfance.

Mais être Préfète n'apprenait pas à devenir mère et aucun des livres qu'elle avait dévorés ne lui enseignait le comportement à avoir face à son ventre qui s'arrondissait et ses seins qui devenaient plus pleins.

Evidemment, Ron ne pouvait pas lui expliquer l'instinct maternel et il ne pouvait pas non plus freiner les signes de plus en plus évident du futur terme de sa grossesse.

Mais il pouvait toujours lui montrer à quel point il aimait ce nouveau corps et combien il chérissait tout ce que ça impliquait.

« Hermione, mon amour, je ne te trouve pas affreuse du tout, je te trouve splendide et parfaite et juste à moi… Et je t'aime quand tu dévores, je t'aime quand tu vomis, je t'aime quand tu te trouves trop ronde ou maladroite, parce que ce qui nous arrive est tellement merveilleux que je dois me pincer tous les matins en me levant pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. » lui dit-il en tenant ses mains entre les siennes.

« Oh Ron… je sais que c'est… »

« Chut, arrête de couiner et viens t'asseoir ici, je dois te présenter quelqu'un… » chuchota-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en l'entraînant avec lui vers leur grand canapé.

« Mais Ron, voyons, il n'y a personne à part… » commença-t-elle.

« Chut, j'ai dit. Installe-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Elle cessa de protester et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, détacher lentement les boutons de son chemisier devenu par endroits un peu étroit.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais encore une fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, effaçant la fin de sa phrase d'un baiser doux sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il revint à sa tâche initiale et continua à libérer sa peau du tissu léger jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit entièrement exposé.

Elle surveillait toujours chacun de ses mouvements avec la plus grande surprise mais une nouvelle chaleur agréable lui gagnait à présent les reins.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite la dérouta totalement.

Il venait d'approcher sa bouche de son ventre et murmurait tout doucement contre sa peau nue des mots qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre sans tendre l'oreille.

« Hey bébé ! C'est ton père ici, au cas où tu n'aurais pas reconnu ma voix… J'aimerais juste te présenter ta mère, il est temps que vous fassiez connaissance. »

Hermione prit le visage de son époux entre ses mains pour plonger ses brillants yeux noisette au fond des siens.

« Ron… est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? »

« Je parle avec mon fils… Il est d'accord pour que je te le présente. »

« Q-quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, en suivant des yeux le regard de Ron sur son ventre.

« Attends, tu vas voir, il est très beau. » dit-il en se soulevant à moitié sur ses avant-bras pour dégager la baguette qui était logée dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il extirpa sa baguette et prononça un « _Accio chocolat_ » qu'elle ne comprit qu'au moment où elle vit la jatte accompagnant les petits choux léviter jusqu'à la table basse à côté d'eux.

« Mais, mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Attends, tu vas voir… » lui souffla Ron en trempant un de ses longs doigts dans le chocolat fondu.

Il le lécha rapidement, savourant avec un plaisir évident le goût sucré du dessert, puis le trempa à nouveau pour le faire goûter à Hermione.

Intriguée, elle accepta l'offrande et darda une petite langue curieuse pour nettoyer à son tour le doigt collant du délicieux chocolat.

« C'est bon… » affirma-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir… »

« Tu vas comprendre… »

Après avoir embrassé le coin de la bouche d'Hermione où subsistait une trace de chocolat, il plongea à nouveau son doigt dans le chocolat et l'approcha du ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle le contempla, interdite, tandis qu'il dessinait sur son corps ce qui ressemblait à une petite bouille souriante.

« Mais Ron… »

Il releva la tête, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage.

« Tadaaaam, je te présente Weasley Junior ! »

Hermione laissa ses yeux faire l'aller-retour entre la mine réjouie de son compagnon et le dessin chocolaté sur son ventre d'un petit visage aux yeux rieurs et aux tâches de rousseur (brun chocolat) innombrables.

« Il est… magnifique. » dit-elle, ignorant si la boule logée dans sa gorge était le début d'un sanglot ou d'un éclat de rire.

« N'est-ce pas ! » répondit Ron, avec une note de fierté amusée dans la voix.

« Et si c'était une fille ? » questionna-t-elle, chassant définitivement l'émotion qui menaçait de gâcher le plaisir ludique de l'instant.

« Les Weasley n'ont pas de filles ! »

« Alors, Ginny est un garçon avec un 85 C de tour de poitrine… » lança-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Aaargh, non, pitié ! Ne parle jamais des seins de ma sœur en ma présence, s'il-te-plaît, c'est déjà assez pénible de voir comme Harry peut être rivé à son décolleté en permanence… »

« D'accord, d'accord… » murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux roux. « Les Weasley n'ont pas de filles… Mais les Granger en ont ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, examina d'un œil critique son œuvre cacaotée et prit son air le plus sérieux pour lui répondre.

« Tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à cette option… Il faut recommencer ! »

« Re-recommencer ? »

« Oui, exactement… recommencer… » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier avant de fondre sur son ventre.

Hermione sentit la langue de Ron s'appliquer à lécher le chocolat partout où il avait coulé, puis elle le vit se soulever à nouveau et retremper son doigt dans le chocolat qui commençait tout doucement à durcir. Il reprit sa baguette et prononça un sort qu'elle n'entendit pas pour tiédir le liquide dans la jatte.

Puis, apparemment satisfait par la consistance, il replongea encore son doigt et recommença à dessiner à l'endroit qu'il venait de « nettoyer ».

Elle ferma les yeux, à la fois pour se réserver la surprise du dessin, et surtout pour apprécier totalement les sensations causées par les doigts de Ron qui s'attardaient autour de son nombril et descendait de plus en plus bas sur son abdomen pour remonter tout haut, juste en dessous de la ligne de ses seins.

Une fois qu'elle remarqua que Ron s'était arrêté, elle ouvrit les yeux pour admirer le minois tout aussi souriant que tout à l'heure, mais définitivement plus féminin, qui la regardait de ses yeux en chocolat.

« Elle est très mignonne… mais tu lui as fait des cheveux comme les miens, la pauvre. » se plaignit Hermione.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait, songeur, le pot de chocolat et le ventre de sa compagne.

« Des jumeaux… » murmura-t-il.

Puis, plus fort, pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

« Les Weasley sont réputés pour produire des jumeaux. Il faut que je recommence. » expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Oh oui, il le faut… » acquiesça Hermione.

Recommença alors le jeu de plus en plus sensuel des doigts de Ron dessinant sur le ventre d'Hermione, effaçant encore quand il décréta qu'il fallait envisager toutes les options et que les jumeaux pouvaient à la fois être garçons ou filles ou même encore garçons et filles.

Le niveau du chocolat diminuait à toute vitesse dans la jatte et les sens d'Hermione étaient de plus en plus mis à rude épreuve quand Ron décida enfin qu'il avait fait le tour de toutes les possibilités et que quelles qu'elles soient, il était grand temps de mettre l'enfant, ou les enfants, au lit.

Ce à quoi Hermione répondit en poussant un gémissement offusqué.

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée moi ! »

_Pas du tout du tout fatiguée…_ faillit-elle ajouter en suppliant.

Ron contempla les restes de chocolat qui s'étaient insinués un peu partout dans les doux replis de son ventre et lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras pour la soulever hors du canapé.

Hermione voulut résister quand elle se sentit emportée dans les airs par les bras musclés de son époux mais il la gronda gentiment d'un « tututu » quand elle essaya de se dégager.

« D'abord un bon bain, puis tu me laisseras gentiment border l'enfant sans rouspéter… » commença-t-il.

« Mais, je ne veux pas… »

« Chut, Hermione ! » insista-t-il en franchissant la porte de leur salle de bain en la portant toujours contre lui.

« Il faudra me promettre d'être très sage et très obéissante si tu veux qu'on trouve une occupation pour nous garder éveillés une fois que nous serons au lit… » chuchota-t-il dans ses boucles brunes un peu folles.

Il la déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire, où elle s'assit, et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude avant de faire couler une généreuse ration de bain moussant.

« Oh… je serai sage, c'est promis… Il va falloir que je montre l'exemple. » dit-elle doucement en enroulant ses mèches entre ses doigts.

Il se retourna vers elle, détacha lentement les derniers boutons de son chemisier et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur son ventre sucré et un peu collant.

« Tu entends, Weasley Junior, ta mère va montrer l'exemple… »

« Ou JuniorE ! » le corrigea Hermione.

« Oui, ou JuniorS » ajouta Ron en hochant la tête et en capturant gentiment la bouche rose de la femme qu'il aimait.

Et qui rayonnait.

De cette beauté intérieure dont il était un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, la cause…


End file.
